Conventionally, when a worker intends to carry out work such as service work or the like on a product, explanatory materials such as a service manual is used. In the explanatory materials, the work content is represented by illustrations. A worker proceeds with the work while referring to the illustrations.
Recently, as a structure of a product such as a car is becoming complicated, the work content to be carried out on the product is becoming complicated. Accordingly, a large amount of time and workload is needed for a worker to understand the work content.
As a result, if a worker handles the product without sufficiently checking or understanding the work content, the probability that the work carried out by the worker leads to an inappropriate result is higher. Especially, immediately after a product has been put on the market, the time is short for a worker to understand the work content and hence a situation may happen where the worker has to perform unfamiliar work. Such inappropriate work may cause an unexpected result such as damage to the product and eventually the work may not be normally completed.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H06-168254 discloses a technique for displaying on a terminal unit a disassembling procedure for a product as a three-dimensional moving image. A worker proceeds with the work while intuitively recognizing the work content by referring to the moving image.
The above technique makes a work procedure more visible to a worker by displaying the three-dimensional moving image. However, such three-dimensional moving image is only an upgrade of a conventional work procedure provided on a paper medium. For the work that requires a “knack”, such as work carried out on a spot to be paid attention to and error-prone work, the above technique provides a worker with no information, and the worker has to gain some experience to master the work. According to the above technique, a worker is provided with no information about what work should be particularly carefully carried out or how the worker should pay attention. Therefore, even if the worker understands the work content displayed in the three dimensional moving image, the result may be inappropriate work.
The present invention aims at solving these problems. One object of the present invention is to provide a technique that is capable of attracting the attention of a worker for work carried out on a spot to be paid attention to and error-prone work. Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a technique that is capable of providing a worker with information regarding a “knack” or “know-how” of work carried out on a spot to be paid attention and or error-prone work.